Blush
by nic73
Summary: "Really short straw to decide who gets to kiss me!" For the February challenge on Paint it Red. Subject - Kiss.


"Really! Short straw to decide who has to kiss me. Not one volunteer!"

Jane's voice can be heard across the bullpen. Lisbon looks at him amused.

"Keep your voice down Jane. You think we should fall at your feet?"

"I can't deny that would be nice - but short straw!"

"It's your fault. You're the one who came up with this crazy scheme."

"It's not a crazy scheme and you know it."

"Surely there is another way besides one of us being your girlfriend?"

"Many, but they would take longer and have a greater chance of failure. And I didn't think it was that big of a deal. We are just playing a part. Actors do it all the time."

"It'll be like kissing our brother."

"Exactly!"

Grace pipes in. Jane studies the two women before him and then a smile breaks out across his face - a real beamer.

"Sure it is."

As he turns and heads towards his attic he hears Grace say to Lisbon:

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Reality dawns on Lisbon.

"Jane come back here at once. It's not what you think!"

Jane waves his arm in dismissal.

"Just text me with the name of the lucky lady."

Grace sits down hard, fuming. How dare Jane suggest such a thing. Kissing him has never entered her head. Sure working with Jane there is never a dull moment. When she first joined the unit, it was fun watching him perform his tricks. Some she has figured out but others remain a mystery. She was amazed when he found the hidden keys, but she has seen him use it many times since and knows he checked her pulse rates.

She stopped rubbing her wrist and switched on her computer. It springs to life and her wallpaper appears. It is of a luxury hotel - her next holiday destination. It helps motivate her saving plan.

'You have the key to my heart Grace.'

Where did that come from? Ah yes, it is what Jane said to me after I agreed to search luxury resorts for him. His voice is so sultry when he talks in that quiet manner. I can't deny him anything, when he speaks to me in that gentle tone. I have never heard him use it with anyone else, not even the boss. When he speaks in my ear his breath is so warm against my neck. I can feel the slight scratch of his facial hair, the softness of his lips.

Her eyes snap open and her hand quickly drops from behind her ear. She starts typing furiously on the keyboard.

Lisbon slams her office door shut. That man is infuriating! He is going to be sorry if he gets me as his girlfriend. A wicked thought enters Lisbon's mind. Maybe it won't be such a bad thing to get the short straw, it could be payback. Lisbon thinks of her little black dress that screams, my bum looks great in this! She remembers when Jane was in the fugue state and she discovered that he is a bum man. His hold had been light and fleeting, yes that is definitely the dress to wear.. I have a lovely bracelet to attract his gaze to my arm and his inquisitive nature will surely make him want to have a closer look. His hand touching my elbow and slowly making it's way down my arm into my hand. Then there is that perfume he likes, the cinnamon one, he is always saying that scent is a strong provocateur of memories. In fact he has touched me a lot. Those graceful fingers of his, soft and teasing I bet he is one who likes to take my face gently in his hands while kissing before moving to embrace into a deeper kiss. Lisbon takes off her jacket and turns on the fan as she determines that yes it could be good thing to win that bet and show Patrick Jane a thing or two!

Patrick Jane is whistling as he enters the attic. Aha those two will be dreaming of kissing me now! Patrick Jane one and the Ladies zero! Serves them right for drawing straws. You would think that I had come up with this plan just so I could kiss one of them. Surely they know that I have barely kissed anyone since losing Angela and wouldn't use a cheap trick like this one to take the opportunity to kiss one of them. Not that I want to. Grace is a colleague and Lisbon is my best friend. Kissing them would be like kissing my sister. Grace is a lovely young woman with her curves and long red hair and an air of vulnerability. A gorgeous smile, those full lips light up her face. Lisbon so different, small and tough. Her big green eyes look their loveliest when they are burning with anger towards me, so bright and expressive. I love the banter we share though sometimes she goes on and on when I have done something she doesn't like. It would be nice to be able to stop her in her tracks, catch her by surprise so she can't speak anymore.

Jane is surprised to find himself laid on his makeshift bed staring up at the ceiling his hands gently clasped across his chest. I must have been daydreaming about something. His phone goes off, he reads his text and smiles.


End file.
